Before the Morning Sun
by Viper'sGirl
Summary: The Original Vongola Nona, Maria, left Vongola over 50 years ago. Her disappearance was never much of a concern to anyone once Timoteo started having children. However Maria never let it slip that Vongola Nono's bloodline did not end with the death of his 3 sons, that Tsuna was not the last Vongola, and Xanxus has another damn family member to deal with.
1. Maria's Final Request Part 1

Chapter 1: Maria's Final Request Part 1

 _"Il mio amore, please wait let me explain!" Young nineteen year old Timoteo yelled chasing after his crying eighteen year old girlfriend who, at this very moment, was racing out the front doors of the Vongola Headquarters. Hot on her trail the young man finally grabbed onto her wrist jerking her back to stop her. "Maria my love, please stop." Her head snapped towards him. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, the ones he fell so in love with, were glazed over as tears continued to fall._

 _"I'm through with you! You've only been Vongola Nono for six months and suddenly you think you're the greatest thing on earth! Well listen here_ _Vongola_ _, just because you have power and money doesn't mean you go around shoving your tongue down some girls' throat when you've had the same girlfriend since you were fifteen!"_

 _What he did was wrong he knew, he also knew the scene she had seen had broken her heart into fragments, so small it would take years to put them back together perfectly. Maria, the woman he loved, had stayed by his side for so long. Timoteo had made so many mistakes he was surprised to even still have a loving relationship with her. She was so kind and gentle with certain things, yet could hold a grudge for a lifetime. And he knew from what his hyper intuition could tell, he wasn't ever going to making any more mistakes. Well at least not to her._

 _"Maria I know since I've taken over things have been hard on us-"_

 _"_ _ **Us**_ _. It doesn't seem to be very hard for_ _you_ _."_

 _Pulling her close he wrapped his arms tight around her waist blocking any possible escape. Maria struggled for a minute before giving up and standing in his arms not returning the gesture. Timoteo kissed her head multiple times before taking in the scent of her chocolate brown hair. "Please, please forgive me. I-I know I made a mistake, a big mistake, but please..." His throat closed up on him as he felt water starting to gather in his eyes. Looking forward he saw Coyote, his Storm Guardian, standing by a black limo eyes down casted._

 _Other subordinates who were witnessing the scene held sorrow as they stared at the two youngsters knowing Maria, their hopeful Nona for the family, wasn't going to stay._

 _"How many times have you said that to me?"_

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed leaning back in his black leather chair within his office in Italy as his paperwork seemed to finally be decreasing. The following months after the defeat of Byakuran and his family have been rough on all the allied families of Vongola. The reconstruction has finally been finished and all the loose ties are finally coming to a close, with the help of Hibari of course. The midday sun was starting to sink into the horizon as the Vongola landline telephone began to ring.

Tsunayoshi stared at it quite confused as only high ranking officers have the secured landline number, but all usually call his cellphone when needed. Picking up the phone Tsunayoshi leaned back into his chair. "Hello?"

"…Timoteo?" A hoarse voice whispered over the phone. It sounded like an elderly woman by the pitch and he assumed it was since the lady was asking for Timoteo. The twenty-five year old pulled back to look at the phone in confusion for a second before placing it back upon his ear.

"I'm sorry but this is Tsunayoshi Sawada." The line went cold for a moment before a small chuckle came from the other voice.

"So you must be…Vongola Decimo. Yes…it does seem about that time where Timoteo would have stepped down." Tsunayoshi went to reply but the woman cut him off. "May I…speak with him?"

The Vongola Don couldn't help but smile sadly. "I'm sorry but…Vongola Nono is no longer with us anymore."

A sigh came from across the line. "It's a shame that you feel the need to lie to me Vongola." Tsunayoshi froze. "I may have not…seen Timoteo or have been to Vongola in over… fifty years but I know if something happened to that man. But I understand your desire…to keep him a secret. So may I ask you to do this old woman a favor?"

How had she known Vongola's current classified secret? How could she have possibly known that Vongola Nono was still alive and well? It took well executed planning (courtesy for Hibari) and dangerous and unperformed techniques (with the help of Chrome and Mukuro) to portray the former Vongola as dead and yet secure him in an undisclosed location. And he couldn't, with all his might, muster up the feelings of suspicion upon the older woman's request.

"I'll try my best." Tsunayoshi replied.

"Can you tell him…Maria Olivieri called and would like to see him within the week?" Decimo went to reply but the door to his office door opened revealing the black haired hitman with a coffee cup in his hands. "Please…"

Tsunayoshi smiled a little. "Of course."

"Thank you…"

Tsunayoshi hung up the phone and watched the hitman tutor sit down on one of the couches. He wasn't sure how to approach the current situation with his former teacher but he's learned throughout the years that Reborn's usually the best person to throw ideas off of. "I received a call from a woman asking for Timoteo." Reborn sat silently waiting for the younger man to continue as he took a sip of his espresso and picked up a magazine off the nearby table. "When I told her he was dead she said I was lying because she would know if he was." Laying his hands in his lap the Japanese man leaned in his chair staring up at the ceiling. "She hasn't seen him in over fifty years and suddenly-"

"Did she call him by his first name or by title?"

Tsunayoshi stared questionably at Reborn as he flipped a page. "First name, she never called him Vongola Nono or any other version." Seeing the hitman smirk Tsunayoshi placed his head in his hands and sighed. "Please tell me that you didn't just figure out who I was talking to from that little information."

Placing the magazine and cup on the table Reborn stood up tilting his fedora down, shadowing his eyes. "Timoteo will be glad to hear Maria called."

"And you did." Standing up also Tsunayoshi followed the older man out of his office. "A little explanation would be nice."

Reborn walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets, casually towards the stairs. "Maria Olivieri happens to be the original Vongola Nona."

Tsunayoshi froze in step confused. "But Timoteo said his wife died years ago." He said before running to catch up with Reborn. Going down the stairs Reborn rolled his shoulders back to release some tension.

"Vongola Nona did die but Maria never actually gained the title of Nona. She left and disappeared when Nono was nineteen. But having to continue the Vongola line, Nono married another women who became the Nona we all know. Still Timoteo states that the only woman who was suitable to rule Vongola beside him was Maria." He said as they came to the main floor. "I'll explain more later."

"But why would she call now of all times." Tsunayoshi asked motioning for someone to bring the car around as he and Reborn walked out the front door.

Reborn smirked. "You still have a long way to go No-Good Tsuna." The Vongola Don gave a half-hearted glare to the hitman. "Did she give a time limit?"

"Within the week." He replied pulling out his phone to contact the Guardians to let them know of the situation and their destination.

Reborn leaned on one leg as the car came around and one of the subordinate got out the driver's seat and bowed towards the two of them. Tsunayoshi got into the passenger seat as Reborn took the wheel. "She's dying."

* * *

The drive was no short trip. The location of the former Vongola Boss, given to the Guardians of Vongola and Varia (per Xanxus's…request) only, was hard for even them to travel to. Without the help of Chrome or Mukuro the location would be all but impossible to locate for even the Hyper Intuition that Tsunayoshi and the Varia Boss had.

Along the way cars carrying the Vongola and Varia Guardians joined behind Reborn's vehicle. It wasn't particularly hard to figure which division the driver belonged to. Hibari's car was all the way in the back to gain some distance from the others. Xanxus's was right beside Reborn's with Squalo driving, obvious from the shouting of 'Don't you see I'm trying to drive'. Belphegor's was the vehicle constantly swerving from side to side cutting off a Vongola issued car driven by Gokudera.

Mukuro had appeared in the backseat of Reborn's car with legs crossed and a laugh. If Tsunayoshi was his fifteen year old self he probably would have screamed of fright. However with a wave of the Mist Guardian's hand the road became easier to navigate. The trees began to reside as they approached and reappeared once each car had passed through.

The trip took a total of two hours and fourty-five minutes, as bitterly expressed by a phone call from Xanxus to Vongola Don. The home of Vongola Nono was a single floored compound made of white cement and many windows. It laid on 3 acres of land surrounded by a metal fence with only two entrances. A back entrance that ventured in the forest and the large gate that led to the circular drive way with a beautiful replica of the Vongola Fountain at Headquarters.

Reborn stopped in front of the main entrance and rolled down his window then waited just a few moments before a small bird perched himself on the door frame and stared at the three Mafiosi. Eventually the bird chirped and flew away from the car and landed on top of the gate before jumping off and flying away. The gate not a moment later opened to Reborn. However as soon as Reborn had crossed that threshold the gates closed before Squalo could get through. Another bird, and different shade, color, and size flew up to their window and repeated the same process.

Reborn pulled the vehicle around the driveway to give room to the other members who were slowly coming through the gate. Tsunayoshi and his Guardian stepped out into the now night time air just as Squalo parked behind them. The passenger door to the Varia styled car was kicked opened causing the car door to fly and land a couple meters away. Squalo screamed in shock as the tall, tan, and dangerous son of Vongola Nono stepped out, hands in his pocket.

"Why the hell did you kick the door off? I can't drive with a missing door." Squalo yelled as Leviathan quickly jumped out the back seat and rushed over to the fallen door, picking it up, and trying to place it back on the door frame.

"The old man will have an extra car." Xanxus replied as Belphegor slammed on his brakes behind his boss and second in command. A loud thud was heard and a girlish whine followed it.

"Why the hell would Vongola have an extra car? He can't leave!" Squalo yelled as Reborn finally got out the vehicle and locked it with a click of a button.

It took a couple more minutes until the last two cars were let in and parked before anyone stepped towards the front door. Gokudera was yelling at Belphegor, who just ignored his fellow storm flame. Lussuria was rubbing a large red bump on his forehead as Fran was kicking a small rock around. Ryohei and Yamamoto were having a lively conversation and Lambo was standing very close to Tsunayoshi, shaking in fright, as he had rode with Hibari to the compound.

Reborn walked up to the front door and knocked twice before stepping back. A click of the lock was heard and the door slowly opened to reveal a small, possibly 5' tall, young nurse looking up at Reborn with an innocent look. "Vongola Nono is awaiting you in his room, Mr. Hitman and Company." She spoke stepping back and opening the door wider to let everyone in.

* * *

A knock on a simple oak door sounded through the hall. "Vongola Nono your guests have arrive safely...unfortunately." The young nurse murmured opening the door while sending a glare to Xanxus who gave her some trouble on the way to the room. A small laugh sounded through the room as everyone entered one by one.

"Now who would be so mean to cause trouble for my nurse, Xanxus." Vongola Nono asked his son. It was a simple white room with some medical devices surrounding the large bed. A TV sat on a stand in the corner displaying the news. The former boss laid in his bed extremely pale. His gray hair, thin and fragile, but his smile still shone like the sun. Tsunayoshi smiled brightly as he walked up to the elderly man with arms open.

"Nono how are you?" He asked wrapping the senior in a hug. Timoteo chuckled giving a light hug in return.

"I'm not dead yet, much to everyone's surprise. Now why have Vongola and Varia graced me with their presence?" Timoteo asked as the young nurse handed him a cup of tea.

Vongola Don turned to his Storm Guardian with a nod. Gokudera went over to the TV and plugged in a thumbdrive. Taking the remote he changed the setting on the TV and selected the document he wanted to display. A 'Classified' screen appeared on the TV and Gokudera handed the remote to Reborn. "So this isn't a pleasure trip." Timoteo commented as he leaned back against his pillows.

Reborn turned his attention to the former Vongola. "Maria has made her appearance." He started clicking a button to show a picture of Timoteo and Maria when they were teenagers. Lussuria made an 'aw' sound as Squalo told him to shut up. Timoteo sat up straight and looked at Reborn with a serious look. "She called earlier today on the Vongola landline asking to speak with you. Not knowing Tsuna had become Boss and knowing you were not dead even when told you were, she wanted a message to be sent to you." Reborn continued as he brought up Maria's file. "She would like to see you within the week."

Xanxus snorted as he sat himself in an empty seat near his father. "Old hag probably wants some money for retire-"A pillow hit Xanxus on the side of the head causing him to stop. The Varia Boss shot a heated glare at his father who was staring back in a scolding manner.

"You will not talk badly about Maria. If she wishes to see me then it must be for a dire reason." Timoteo said before taking a deep breath as his body relaxed back into his pillows. "I have been looking for her since the day I realized she wasn't coming back to me. Over 50 years it's been and I have yet to find her. I will see her before I die or before she does. Reborn," Timoteo called to the hitman, "do you know where she is?"

Reborn clicked another button and the map of Italy appeared on the screen, a scanning program in process. Gokudera stepped up to speak. "We have Irie and Spanner locating the phone call and going through security systems and others to find her trail. They've narrowed it down to the Southern half of Italy. It will take a few more hours to have a general region. When we have that information, Decimo has given us orders to start heading out in that direction so no time is wasted."

Timoteo smiled. "I expected nothing less from a daughter of the Olivieri family."

Yamamoto turned to Squalo. "What's the Olivieri family?"

Squalo twitched before screaming. "VOI how the hell did you become Vongola without knowing such information?!"

"Oh Reborn asked me to." Yamamoto replied with a smile as Reborn tipped his hat down to hide his smirk.

Belphegor laughed at Squalo's anger. "Shishishi~ the Olivieri family is known for their ability to disappear without a trace. Their relationship with other families is solely based on their ability to also relocate important mafia members until they no longer need to be in hiding. It's virtually impossible to find them once they decide to vanish."

Fran snapped his fingers. "Maybe I'll have them relocate you Bel-sempai so I never have to see you again." Sharp knives imbedded themselves into the large frog hat the Varia Mist Guardian was wearing.

"You wish frog shishishi~. The Olivieri family dispersed about 20 years back when their blood line ended. Apparently the eldest daughter of the boss had disappeared over 50 years ago and the child of the remaining sibling had died of cancer."

Everyone looked to Vongola Nono who smiled kindly. "Shall we start getting me ready to go? I have to look like a Vongola Boss before we can leave. Also I have an extra car, incase someone's in need of it."

* * *

 **I am so incredibly excited to finally post this story. Fran is one of my favorite characters and I've been thinking about this story for a while. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you stay along for the journey.**

 **Viper'sGirl~**


	2. Maria's Final Request Part 2

Chapter 2: Maria's Final Request Part 2

The scanning program had isolated the phone call to the Basilicata region of Southern Italy. Fortunately for Tsunayoshi, the region had no prominent Mafia families inhabiting the area, so no political arrangements needed to be done to ensure their safety. Fortunately for Nono, his nerves could rest at ease knowing that Maria hadn't been stupid enough to settle down in another family's territory.

Once the information had come in from Irie, Vongola and Varia began the trip to the Basilicata region. The only trouble coming from the son of Vongola Nono.

"Like hell I'm going to be stuck in a car with morons for 5 hours minimum to some place we don't even know to save some old ass lady." Xanxus said staring at the spare car Timoteo had prepared, with the former Boss in the passenger seat. Squalo stuck his head out the back window fuming about having to sit in the back.

"VOI who the hell wants to ride with you either! Get in the damn car!"

Timoteo rolled down his window and sighed. "Now Xanxus you're not getting any younger and I can't get any older. Get in the car so we can go, you have the keys." The senior sat back in his seat and rolled the window back up. Xanxus scoffed and dragged himself to the car.

Belphegor laughed watching the scene. "Shishishi~ The Prince doesn't want to go either. I don't feel like driving in a car with Fran and Lussuria."

Squalo stuck his head back out the window glaring at the Prince. "OI you damn Prince, you're fucking going. You're the only one out of you three that can drive. Lussuria is blind as a damn bat and Fran doesn't know his way around Italy. Now get your ass in gear!"

Bel sneered at the Rain Guardian and went to give a snarky response till Fran decided to give his unwanted opinion. "Oh Strategy Captain Squalo, I'm willing to stay behind for the good of the company. For I have a problem with being in a car with a sadistic psychopath and an oversized perverted flamingo."

"VOI does it look like I care!"

"Have you seen Bel-sempai drive? I don't even think he's qualified to be behind the wheel of a remote controlled car."

"Shut up frog and get in the car." Belphegor responded getting into the car, but not before throwing several knifes at the Illusionist for his comment. Fran got into the passenger seat as Lussuria spread himself out in the back with a pillow and a blanket.

"Now Bel-sempai the first rule of the road is to be aware of your surroundings."

"Fran if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you. The Prince is a wonderful driver. I've been driving since I was 13."

Lussuria popped his head in between the two seats. "Oh yes Fran, Bel's been driving for a very long time."

Fran nodded in understanding. "And when did you receive your license Bel-sempai."

Prince the Ripper laughed as he put the car in drive and followed the Varia Boss out the compound. "A Prince doesn't need a license."

Fran nodded once again before closing his eyes and placing his hands together. "Dear God, I am praying to you today to kill me before Bel-sempai does."

"How about when we're going 90, I'll push you out the car." Belphegor hissed as the Sun guardian sighed in defeat and went back to laying down.

"Oh I didn't know we were going to be stopping somewhere Fake Prince. Is it at the Insane Asylum, they did call last week. They wanted to know when you'd been returning."

Timoteo watched in the side view mirror as the car containing the Storm, Mist, and Sun Guardians of Varia swerved before jolting back onto the road. The car behind them containing most of the Vongola guardians had to slam on its brakes. The former Don chuckled before turning to Xanxus. "Sometimes I forget you have such lively members."

* * *

The drive to the Basilicata region didn't last particularly long. Only about an hour into the journey Vongola Nono called for a break as the time approached 11 at night. Not wanting anyone to drive at such a dangerous time, Timoteo reserved rooms at a hotel in Tsunayoshi's name for Varia and Vongola to stay. Naturally a complaint for Xanxus insured about having to stay within the same air capacity as the Vongola Brats, as apparently it would turn him into a wimp by the time he woke up.

The night ended with a small dinner and everyone heading to their assigned rooms. Tsunayoshi walked out of the kitchen area with a glass of water finding Timoteo sitting on the couch looking at the TV screen. Tsunayoshi leaned on the kitchen doorway taking a sip of his water. "Nono are you not tired." He asked the older gentlemen.

The Italian made no reaction to the question and continued his previous action. Tsunayoshi went to speak again but Nono interrupted him. "I wonder what she looks like." He said, his face turning sad and his body relaxing into the couch.

Tsunayoshi walked over and sat beside the former boss. He looked at the television screen to see the picture of Timoteo and Maria that Gokudera had on the thumbdrive. The two were young and in love, happy in each other's arms. "You both were quite young back then Nono. However I'm sure she's still as beautiful as you remember her…though older." Tsunayoshi said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Do you see those sapphire eyes?" Timoteo asked pointing to the screen. Tsunayoshi looked at the young Maria and nodded. "Those were the bane of my existence. God they were so beautiful and she knew it too. One look at me with those eyes and she could get whatever she wanted. I'd give her the stars if she'd ask for them. That's what got me when I met her Tsuna. That's also how I knew who she was. The Olivieri's blood line were known for their sapphire eyes. And as the Boss's eldest daughter, she naturally had them and-"

"You dated the Olivieri's eldest daughter." Tsunayoshi cut in astonished.

Timoteo looked at him confused before giving him a smile. "Of course Tsuna. When I was younger I always aimed for the women who came from renowned families, as I had the arrogance that came with being Vongola's next heir. And when I saw Maria I knew I wanted her. She was a year younger but that didn't faze me in the least. She was sparky when you got her irritated, though you couldn't tell from that picture." Timoteo said pointing to the screen laughing. "But she was without a doubt the most refined and elegant woman I had met at that age. Had no patience in the slightest. You should have seen her waiting for anything. She'd stand there arms crossed, foot tapping, eyes closed, and you could see the vein in her forehead beating. And then within minutes you'd hear her start cursing under her breath. 'What the hell is taking so long', 'God my own dead grandmother is faster than these pompous ass men', 'Timoteo stop laughing at me'."

Timoteo laughed deeply as he reminisced about the past. Tsunayoshi smiled brightly seeing the former boss so happy. The laughing slowly died down until Timoteo stared at the screen longingly. "I miss her Tsuna. I want to hear her voice again." He said.

Tsunayoshi looked at Nono with a small smile. "Nono if I may asked how-"

"Why did she leave?"

Decimo paused shocked but nodded at the question, lifting his cup to take some water.

"I cheated on her Tsunayoshi."

A splash of water and coughing insured. Tsunayoshi looked up at Timoteo shocked. "Nono you don't seem-"

"Like the type to do so? Well I learned my lesson early on. I was nineteen and slowly figuring out how to be Vongola with my mother's help. Maria was also getting ready to be crowned the next boss of the Olivieri family and with each of our situations we never really saw each other as much as we use to. At the time it had been six weeks since we saw each other and this lower class mafia woman, gorgeous she was, had taken my attention for a couple hours. There had been many things I had done to Maria before then, but I had never once cheated. And the one time I had, she caught me…" Timoteo said leading off slowly.

"The Official Vongola Nona." A deep voice interrupted. The two turned to see Xanxus push off the hallway doorframe of the Varia living area and walk towards the kitchen.

"Yes," Timoteo said "the woman I had slept with became Vongola Nona. My mother was furious about what I had done to Maria so this was a sort of punishment. My wife, may she rest in peace, was a really nice woman. However any mafia situation or conflict that would arise within Vongola was never left to her. She just…wasn't able to handle the mafia because her family wasn't actually in the mafia. Her father associated with us at times and that's truly as far as her mafia involvement went."

Xanxus scoffed and dropped himself into a chair beside Nono with a water bottle in his hand. "The old lady was always quiet. If you ever saw her she'd be outback having tea with some of the other wives." Timoteo nodded in agreement.

Tsunayoshi placed his glass on the table. "So Maria left because she caught you cheating. Just like that…it seems strange that she would leave without causing a fuss."

Timoteo hummed. "Well she caused a fuss. She took my Vongola ring with her." Xanxus stopped drinking from the bottle.

"She took your Vongola Ring."

Tsunayoshi looked at his hand to see the Vongola Ring on his finger. "Is this fake?"

Timoteo smiled. "No it's not. The Vongola Ring was a tradition started by Secondo. The previous boss makes a ring for the next Vongola heir with the symbol of the Vongola family. My mother, Ottavo, spent years making my Vongola Ring. She gave it to me when I turned eighteen, and in return I gave it to Maria as a sign of my never ending love. It's usually passed down through blood line. That's why you never received one Tsuna, I had no right to make you one."

Tsunayoshi nodded twisting the Boss ring around his finger. A door opened and footsteps sounded down the hall. The three Sky-flame users looked down the Vongola hallway to see Gokudera walking towards them with a phone. Nodding towards his boss, Gokudera stopped at the doorway hanging up the phone. "Maria is in Potenza, Italy. Northern sector in the St. Gerard of Potenza Hospital. It's just under a 4 hour drive."

Timoteo sighed. "It's time we all went to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." Xanxus helped his father stand to his feet and Tsunayoshi motioned Gokudera to follow him to his room so arrangements could be made.

* * *

The company didn't leave until noon the following day. Varia's Storm Guardian wouldn't get out of bed until his scheduled time at 10 and upon his arrival in the living room dressed and ready to go, Xanxus didn't want to leave without having lunch stating that 'if I'm going to be the one driving than I want to fucking eat before I go'.

The drive itself was simple enough. Light traffic on the interstates with only one stop as Lambo had to go pee. The arrival to the city's boarders was around 4:15pm with Reborn's car leading. Timoteo drummed his fingers against the car door control panel while his other hand gripped his staff. Squalo sat in the back controlling his frustration at the constant drumming sound knowing he can't yell at the former Vongola.

The line of black cars drove into the city. Timoteo watched the fading scenery. The northern sector in any city is more developed than any other sector, nonetheless this city still shows trouble even in the north. The streets contain potholes along the sides and the sidewalks were in need of repair. However the economy seemed to be blooming. The large amount of family run business that littered the streets surly supported every possible service needed.

Xanxus turned a sharp corner causing Leviathan to hit his head against the window and then told his Thunder Guardian to shut up.

A large building arose out from over the cars in front of them. About 9 stories tall, made of cement, and balconies built for every room, the St. Gerard of Potenza Hospital came closer with each passing second. Reborn turned into the hospital parking garage causing the line of black cars to follow. Tsunayoshi watched out the side-view mirror to make sure everyone made it inside safely. "Reborn," He called to his teacher. Reborn didn't make in acknowledgment to his name. "Head up to the 3rd floor, I've already set up parking for us upon our arrival."

* * *

Each car was parked side by side by the entrance to the hospital. Gokudera slammed open his door and jumped out fuming. "You damn Prince!" He yelled at Belphegor as he got out of his car. "You could have killed us!"

Belphegor laughed and Fran watched Lussuria lean over the side of the garage trying not to throw up. "You drive so slow~. So the Prince decided to move you out his way."

Yamamoto lightly patted his chest to calm himself down as Belphegor after getting off the ramp from the first to the second level sped up to 90 to get in front of Gokudera, cut him off, and then slam on his brakes so he wouldn't hit the car with Xanxus, Vongola Nono, Squalo, and Leviathan.

Tsunayoshi turned to Mukuro who was leaning against the car. "Once Nono is ready to go, cast an illusion until we're inside the building. Chrome," He said turning to the woman, "I need you to cover security cameras." Chrome nodded as she fixed Lambo's tie.

Vongola Don turned to see Nono settle himself in his wheelchair. The elder ran his hands through his hair slicking it back. Taking a deep breath he turned to look at Tsunayoshi and nodded. Tsunayoshi turned to Varia. "Varia your mission is to guard the hospital and notify us, well Hibari, of any suspicious activity. Upon Nono's request Xanxus is the only one allowed to go with us."

Varia stood without a care, barely listening to the Vongola Don, but Tsunayoshi knew they'd do as they were told. Fran raised his hand. "Ah question, what do you consider suspicious behavior? Like someone walking to the hospital with a gun, or someone just creepily standing around."

Gokudera scoffed. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Fran shrugged. "Vongola has more morals than we do. Just making sure if we kill someone like her we don't get in trouble. Cause apparently my punishment is being stuck with the Fake Prince and eventually that's going to kill me one day."

Everyone whipped around to see a young lady in a nurse's uniform standing outside the entrance door smiling at them kindly. She laughed lightly seeing everyone's surprised faces. "I hope I didn't frighten you too much, however Madam would really like to see Nono and I wasn't sure if you were lost or not."

Tsunayoshi turned to Timoteo. "Are you ready?"

Timoteo took a deep breath. "I'm old Tsuna, I don't think my heart can handle this."

"You're both old. Now let's go." Xanxus said grabbing the back of Nono's wheelchair and pushing him towards the entrance. Tsunayoshi sighed but motioned everyone to follow and for Mukuro and Chrome to begin their illusions.

Fran looked at Squalo. "So is that a no on killing creeping people."

* * *

Once inside the hospital Tsunayoshi and his guardians were surround by small children. All were so happy to see them, asking them questions about what they do and where they've gone. Most, if not all, were dressed in hand-me downs and covered in some type of dirt.

"Children." The young lady who met them outside said. "You know why they're here. Don't pester them unless Madam says you can."

A chorus of 'aw's came from the children and from Yamamoto who had three in his arms. They all filed back into a room filled with toys and snacks. "I'm sorry," the woman said pushing her caramel hair back behind her shoulder. "They're really excited to meet you. For so long you've been a story to them."

Tsunayoshi smiled kindly at her. "Please do not take this unkindly but who are you."

The woman stood in shock before laughing. "I do apologize. I'm not use to introducing myself, there are very few people in this city who don't know me. My name is Bellissa, I'm the head of the Northern sector. It is very nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. Tsunayoshi shook hands with her as his eyes searched her green ones for any deceit.

Lambo leaned over to Gokudera. "What does 'head of Northern sector' mean? Is she like a political figure?" He whispered.

"Highly doubt it."

Bellissa smiled before motioning them to follow her. Passing the receptionist at the front desk, the two nodded at each other before continuing down the hallway. "Madam is on the 5th floor. The elevator will not hold all of us but I'll shall meet you up there. If there is anyone who wished to take the stairs with me they can." Pushing the elevator button she continued walked towards the stairwell.

Tsunayoshi motioned for Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Lambo to follow. Hibari disappeared a while ago and Mukuro was nowhere to be seen. This left Reborn, Gokudera, Chrome, Xanxus, and Nono in his care. The elevator rung and the doors opened allowing them to get on.

Reaching the 5th floor took about 15 seconds and the first one off was Xanxus with Nono smiling in tow. The other guardians were already waiting for them when they got off. Yamamoto gave a thumbs up as Bellissa fixed her nurses uniform.

"Madam is right down the hall. Please follow me." She said turning on her heel. The floor was strangely quiet for a hospital. No sounds of the TV from the rooms or commotion from the doctors. Bellissa stopped in front of a door knocking lightly before opening it. "Madam?"

Walking to the room Bellissa turned on the light with a sigh. "You do know that in your situation, reading in the dark will only worsen your condition."

A scoff was heard. "Yes because straining my eyes will without a doubt be the death of me." An older, lightly hoarse voice said.

Bellissa sighed again. "Madam you have guests." Pointing to the door the caramel woman smiled.

Tsunayoshi stepped into the doorway with a smile. Upon the hospital bed was a woman in her 70s, blankets pilled around her waist, glasses laying upon her nose, and a book in hand. Her brown hair was dull but her eyes shone like gems. Her sapphire eyes identified her as Maria Olivieri.

Maria looked him up and down. "Damn…Timoteo you are much younger than I remember, and more Asian."

Tsunayoshi smiled lightly. "I'm sorry ma'am I am n-"

"I know who you are child. The ring on your finger proves it, and the guardians behind you, especially the little one jumping to see me. I'm assuming Thunder Guardian, they always seem to be the youngest of the group." Maria said placing her book on her bedside table. "I'm pretty sure you're not the one I asked to see."

Tsunayoshi went to answer when he heard Reborn speak. "Nono do not strain yourself." The Vongola Don turned to see Timoteo pushing himself out of his wheelchair to stand on his feet. Using his staff to support him, he started walking towards the doorway.

Bellissa quickly got a chair and placed it near Maria's bedside. Maria pushed herself to sit up straight in her bed just as Timoteo got to the door. The two looked up and made eye contact, both freezing in their spots. Silence enveloped the room as everyone looked between the two.

Timoteo broke the trance with a smile. " _Ciao il mio amore_."

Maria relaxed in her bed. " _Ciao Timoteo_."

Timoteo walked over to the chair placed at her bedside as everyone filed into the room. Xanxus closed the door and leaned against it so no one could enter as Reborn stood by the balcony to keep watch.

"Maria," Timoteo said as he sat by her bedside a hand placed over hers. "Oh Maria, where have you been?" He asked kissing the back of her hand. "I've been looking for you since you left. There has not been a day I have not missed you. Your scent, your smile, your _eyes_." He said.

Maria smiled and rolled her eyes. "Your infatuation with my eyes has yet to change I see. Do not think I have not missed you since I've left Timoteo." Timoteo smiled. "Nor do not think I forgive you for what you done." Timoteo flinched. "But…there is so much to tell you, and the reason I've called you here. I need to ask something of you Timoteo, and do not be mad at me."

Timoteo shifted closer to her. "Why have you called me here Maria?"

Maria looked to Bellissa before sighing and reaching over to her nightstand. Opening the drawer she took out a photo and held it up for Nono to see. "I…need you to take care of her Timoteo. I can no longer protect her now."

Timoteo let go of Maria's hand to grasp the picture. It was of a younger Maria, aged around mid-50s, with a younger woman in her 40s and a little girl, who couldn't be older than 2 years of age. Timoteo looked to Maria and then back to the woman in the picture. "She looks just like you Maria."

Maria smiled. "The woman, yeah she's got my hair and face that's for sure. But those eyes solely belong…to you." She said pausing in between her words. A loud crash was heard from behind Nono as he looked back down at the picture to view to woman more closely. "However she is not who I want you to take. The child is." Shifting his gaze to the toddler, she was without a doubt his. She was the female version of Timoteo in every aspect.

Maria turned to Tsunayoshi who was just as shocked as everyone else in the room was. "I need you to take care and protect the last living blood line of Vongola Nono."

* * *

 **Thank you all for so much support. I'm sorry for not having the next chapter out for like 7 months. Hopefully you liked it. Thank you especially to the following people:**

 **Followings:**

 **Zuzulia, treavellergirl, Madam3Mayh3m, , edwardilovebella, Sigma22, .927, daytime disco, n1ghtdr34m3r, HoneyGrl, Happywheal, Kanaire, Pandakat312, shiitakes, xOnlyMex, xenocanaan, orianawtf, Agnieszka-luv-HP, Kira494**

 **Favorites:**

 **treavellergirl, Madam3Mayh3m, , edwardilovebella, kanna-yamamoto, Skylark-Hime** **,**

 **rakat14, DreamingofReading, Angelicsailor, n1ghtdr34m3r, Happywheal, Kanaire, BarleyRice, xOnlyMex, xenocanaan, orianawtf, kitsune-miko-witch**

 **Reviews:**

 **Madam3Mayh3m: I'm curious to see where this goes! I have a general outline though!**

 **Skylark-Hime: He's my favorite to. If you have certain way Fran should be represent let me know. He's difficult to write for sometimes.**

 **daytime disco: Thank you for loving him as much as I do!**

 **xenocanaan: Thank you! That mean so much**

 **With Love,**

 **Viper'sGirl**


	3. Last Living Blood Line

Chapter 3: Last Living Blood Line

The room remained silent as everyone seemed to try to process the knowledge of another Vongola. Timoteo looked from the picture in his hand to Maria who was staring at him with nothing more than hope in her eyes. "Maria… _il mio amore_... I never got you pregnant?"

Maria noticed the question in his statement, as he himself knew, that the possibility was there. "I was six week pregnant when I left…and I knew at the time."

Everyone could visually see Nono's shoulders drop. "Maria why did you leave if you were with child? Vongola and Olivieri would have merged by the time the child was born and the child would have been safe and-"

"Even after all these years have passed, you still think Vongola is what I care about." Maria interrupted with a disapproval tone. "I could have cared less if Vongola had been burned to the ground and everyone died. What I cared about was you. Whether you were the king of the world or barely surviving on the streets, all I wanted was you. And I knew you were not ready for a child at such a young age. You were Vongola, your dream had come true, and I was not going to be the one to ruin it for you.

When you cheated on me, I knew it was time for me to go. I had become too dependent upon you. I was about to take the throne of the Olivieri family, and when I took it, we both knew that I'd give my family up to you.

And in that moment when you had turned to look at me in shock after I had found you with her, I thought of everything you'd ever done to me. And I knew that what you needed then was not me, and if I returned home with your child, my family would have disowned me. So when I got in that car all those years ago, I knew I wasn't coming back and I was going to raise that child away from everything. And should that child ever want to know where they came from, I would come back and face you."

Tsunayoshi looked to Nono who stared a Maria after she unapologetically and quickly revealed the truth about what happened those years ago. Seeing no movement come from the former Boss, the Vongola Don motioned for his guardians to leave the room allowing only Xanxus and Reborn to stay. Slowly the door closed not to interrupt the silence as Bellissa stayed by Maria's side pouring a glass of water.

"Non-"

"I wouldn't have been able to accept the child at such at time Maria, and for that you are right." Timoteo said causing Maria to look away in sadness clutching at her bed sheets. "But I would have helped you during development, I would have learned to take care of you and the child. And while you say you were too dependent upon me, I was just as dependent upon you. Don't think I went through those days when we were apart, happy and free to do as I pleased. I wished you were with me every second of the day. Helping me, guiding me, getting old mafia men to actually do what I needed.

It is true that I married another woman, had two sons, adopted Xanxus as my other child, and continued to hold Vongola's name above all others, but I'm here in front of you _now_ , and I'm going to love you just as I've always have, and I'm going to meet my child and my grandchild before I leave this earth. Am I understood Maria?"

Maria's body was tense at Nono's tone of voice, one he only used to force and demand obedience.

"Yes."

Timoteo smiled brightly as he leaned forward placing his elbows on the bed and kissing the back of Maria's hand that he had reached for. Xanxus rolled his eyes then closed them relaxing against the door. Timoteo turned to Xanxus and smiled before motioning towards him. "Maria this is Xanxus, my son."

Xanxus tsked turning away from the two elders as Maria raised an eyebrow at the mid-aged man. "He's your son…" Sapphire eyes met with wine red eyes "…oh thank god that you gave me a girl. His snarky little attitude over there would have gotten him killed years ago should he have been mine."

Xanxus turned to her like she had lost her mind. "Listen old hag, instead of this hospital you should be in a damn psychiatric ward, who the hell do you think you're talking to."

Tsunayoshi sighed looking towards Reborn who seemed to be enjoying himself near the balcony as the rather serious atmosphere disappeared quickly at the introduction of Xanxus. Bellissa stood star-struck at the Varia Boss's comment and quickly gained composure as Maria flung her blankets and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Timoteo just sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Madam you're not well enough to stand, please lay back-!"

"You don't wanna play this game with me, you spoiled bastard. I'll teach you a lesson Timoteo never probably did. It's called shoving your damn attitude up your ass. What the hell do you even do in Von-"

"Varia Boss." Tsunayoshi cut in.

"Varia Boss! How the hell does Vongola's assassination squad and Vongola work with each other-"

"We don't." Decimo chimed in again.

Maria looked between Xanxus and Tsunayoshi, where the former was glaring daggers at the latter who was smiling. "Oh lord how is Vongola functioning?"

Reborn smirked "With precisely picked Vongola guardians."

Maria went to respond to the hitman when a chime began to ring. Everyone turned to Bellissa who pulled out a small phone and placed it to her ear. "…Northern sector, Bellissa."

It was as if the whole world came to a stop. Tsunayoshi noticed how Maria froze in place, slowly turning her head to the nurse taking care of her with worried and fearful eyes. Bellissa herself was solely focused on the message being delivered to her with eyes down cased to the floor and her head tilted into the phone as to bring it closer.

"I'll be out in 5. Guest have arrived and Madam is responsive to all physical examinations. Hospital 5th floor has been locked down with Vongola security guarding 3rd floor parking exit." Bellissa quickly placed her phone away turning to Maria.

"Ma-"

"Go. Keep the boarder up as long as you can. Make sure nothing happens to her while you're out there. She will without a doubt be heading to this sector to help." Maria said looking down at her lap while holding onto the sheets tightly. "They cannot get her Bellissa. No matter what."

Bellissa bowed her head to Maria as she unbuttoned her nurses' outfit. Letting it drop to the floor, she remained clad in black shorts and a tanktop. Walking over and reaching under the bed, the caramel haired girl pulled out a pair of tennis-shoes and slipped them on after taking off her hospital issues ones.

"Please do not worry Madam," Bellissa said smiling to the older woman as she walked over to the balcony and opening the glass doors. "Boss isn't the type to be captured by some low-life scum." Maria scoffed at the comment as Bellissa placed her hair in a quick updo. "Besides even if she did, I assure you, she wouldn't be gone for long."

Tsunayoshi watched as the woman jumped off the balcony without a care as another individual, also clad in dark clothing, landed in her spot before launching off the balcony as quickly as they came. In progression as Reborn, Tsunayoshi, Xanxus, and Timoteo watched out the glass doors, teens and young adults ranging from the early ages of 13 – 26 jumped or ran by on the streets or roof tops in the same direction as Bellissa.

Maria watched from her bed as the sun had officially begun to set, the time being 5:38pm. She hummed as she placed her legs back into the blankets and settled herself back down. "Winter is approaching…"

A dark tune placed in the room causing Vongola Nono to turn to his son as Xanxus picked up his phone unwillingly. "What Trash."

"VOOOI." Tsunayoshi jumped a little as Xanxus pulled the phone back from his ear. "What the hell is going on!? There's a large movement of civilians all around the hospital heading north. Do you want us to follow?"

"No" Xanxus replied. "Let them handle their own damn business." Hanging up on Squalo, Xanxus placed his phone in his pocket as the door opened to Yamamoto sticking his head inside.

"I heard Squalo, is everything okay. Hibari contacted us about a large movement towards the north. He says that some mafia family is trying to force their way into the city, but resistance has shown up. Should we act Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi turned to Reborn then to Maria. "It is not our place unless help is asked of us. Maria?"

Maria leaned back into her pillows with a sigh. "I'm not the Boss, so such a decision cannot be made by me."

Reborn quietly left his position near the balcony and stepped up to the side of the Don. "Boss is a not a name given to someone of little power."

"You say power as if I've created a little mob family of my own"

"Expansion is never unheard of."

Timoteo hummed happily in thought, placing the attention back to him. "It seems the main reason as to why we are here has arrived. Why don't we have the Guardians come back into the room, so they're aware of their new mission."

Yamamoto opened the door fully and walked into the room with Gokudera, Lambo, Ryohei, and Chrome behind him. The Illusionist quietly closed the door behind her.

Timoteo gasped Maria's hand, gently running his thumb over the top of it. "Now I have a feeling as to why my granddaughter needs protection, and why you are not with her at this present time. It's time for you to tell us why we are here Maria, why our children are in trouble."

Maria closed her eyes while tightening her hold on the hand of her beloved. "When I left Vongola I relocated myself to a small town outside of Potenza. The money I had went to renting an apartment and within the week I was working 2 jobs to prepare for the expensive of a child. Seven months later I gave birth to a girl, which I named Nina. I raised her the traditional Olivieri way, however she didn't take to my teachings. Vongola blood coursed through that girls' veins and anything she wanted to do she did without failure.

When she was sixteen she asked me who her father was and I revealed the secret to her, such as I had promised myself years ago to do. After learning her heritage, Nina just laughed and said 'She knew she was destined for greatness', but never brought up wanting to return home. Life never changed, she was an adventurer, outspoken, a humanitarian, and she never wanted to regret never doing something in her life.

When she was forty, she met a business man named Cleso and married him less than a year later. I didn't care at the time. I was just happy she had finally married, I mean she was forty years old for goodness sakes!"

Maria scoffed at the thought of her daughter waiting so long. The man, Cleso appeared in her mind and she hissed at the thought. Timoteo pulled her hand to his lips kissing it gently bringing her back to the present time. Maria look down at Timoteo in sadness.

"Nina moved to the city with Cleso and begged me to come with her. I didn't want to be a bother so I said no, but would visit whenever she wanted me to. A few years later, Nina had a child, and we named her in honor of the greatest woman I knew." Timoteo smiled in sadness.

"That child may have had Cleso blonde hair, but she looked exactly like Timoteo, and it hurt to be near that child because of it. Sometime in the following three years, Nina has told Cleso her connection to Vongola, her reasons are unknown to me. But before the child's third birthday they divorced and I came around the apartment Nina moved into about 3 times a week to help her out.

The child doesn't like to speak about what happened. Nor has she ever really told me what she saw. But one day I went to go visit Nina like usual and I walked into the apartment, and there she was…on the floor…shot six times in the living room. I didn't find the child until after the police arrived and found her in the closet in the living room. She just sat their quietly, never looked up or moved, she just continued to stare at her mother as she had been doing though the crack in the closet door.

Nina had been dead for 11 hours before I arrived. Cleso was nowhere to be seen and all I had left was a 3 year old who had watched her mother die. I moved to the city the next day, found a beat up, empty, apartment building that was unlivable and raised the child there in secret.

Eight months ago, Cleso appeared in front of me as I was exiting this very hospital. He demanded to see his child, and wanted her to live with him and to marry a man he said would be the greatest thing for her. I of course declined but he said that it would be in my best interest to hand her over, as the man he made a deal with wasn't a patient man.

And then the war started. It wasn't something that a normal individual would notice but Mafiosi from the Lagorio family started to appear in the city one by one, following me everywhere I went and following our family members. Five months ago they attacked the eastern sector of the city around 1:45am. Luckily they were held off but the fight has been continuing since, and I feel it is coming to an end."

Timoteo leaned back in his chair with a look of exhaustion. His face seemed tired and defeated. His heart that was hopeful in meeting his only daughter was broken at the news of her loss, in such a way he had never hoped for.

"The story has yet to explain the title of Boss." Reborn said looking down to the old woman with seemingly empty black eyes. Though Tsunayoshi could tell after so many years, anger coursed through those eyes at the knowledge of betray to a Vongola descendant.

"That story is not mine to tell."

Yamamoto spoke up, taking a step forward to present himself at the Dons side. "Besides Cleso wanting his daughter back, that doesn't explain why our protection is needed."

Gokudera clicked his tongue while scratching his head. "Tch you still have much to learn. Maria never told us how long the time had passed since Nina's death. But with the knowledge that a rival family has come in to take and marry the child, we can only assume one thing. The child has reached the age of eighteen."

Lambo raised a hand. "Ah, I'm confused. What does being eighteen have to do with anything. She's an adult, so she has the right to choose who she lives with."

Xanxus sent a look of 'really' to the young Thunder Guardian. "You're missing the fucking big picture. What does Vongola currently not have?"

Lambo looked Tsunayoshi up and down as said man smiled at his actions before turning to Gokudera for help. The Storm Guardian rolled his eyes before answering the question for him. "The Boss doesn't have an heir."

It only took a few moments before a small gasped was heard near the door as Chome came to the realization. Ryohei soon after came to the same conclusion but Lambo looked around still confused.

Maria raised her eyebrow before explaining herself further. "Your current Vongola has no heir to the throne. Meaning should something happen to him, there would be no one from his blood line to take his place. He has no siblings or any known cousins. Therefore if the Lagorio family were to marry my granddaughter, the last blood line of Vongola Nono, to their Boss and produce an heir, that child would have all rights to the throne if Decimo were no longer present."

Timoteo leaned forward. "Meaning Vongola would be theirs legally, without war, and without any other battles of succession."

* * *

 **Follow:**

 **patamon642, Kirimi Scarlett Hellgrea, FlyWithMeToNeverland09, Lottie's Tsubasa, LadyWilliams, Crazed Aj, RussianSnowwolf, KotoriZ, raphaela roro, Emrys Ivy, AkatsukinoRuby, HikariTatami, HeyitsCheshire, Kagome Echizen Fan, Ayganym, TsukiBop, Seere Klein, Milkalette, floodshell, Emerald Anime, SaruwatariMichiko, EIWA**

 **Favorite:**

 **patamon642, KarinMaaka07, FlyWithMeToNeverland09, Icy Cream, KotoriZ, MarvelGeek13, ILoveRebornNarutoKProject, HikariTatami, ElenaEona,**

 **Milkalette, ashleyconnors064, floodshell.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Madam3Mayh3m: So many questions! Spolier yes she will be paired with Fran, however those other questions I hope you continue to read to find out. Chapter will without a doubt come out more often!**

 **Angelicsailor: Here it is! Please let me know your thoughts and comments**

 **oliviarodriguez** **927: More is given!**

 **Army-X-7: Thank you so much! I feel everyone has their own way of portraying the characters, and I want to make everyone happy.**

 **Thank you for those who have been reading, and I apologize to those who have waited so long. I didn't even realize how long it had been. However I an currently writing chapter 4. So the wait won't be too long!**

 **~Viper'sGirl**


	4. An Altercation

Chapter 4: An Altercation

Maria stared out the balcony windows from her bed in silence as the moon provided light onto the city of Potenza. The world outside also remained silent, an odd rarity in the city, as news from her family had yet to arrive. Nono sat beside her in his chair gazing upon the picture of the 3 women in longing. The two of them remained in the room alone, as Vongola and Varia ventured downstairs for food, drinks, and discussion on the affairs of the Lagorio family and protection of the missing Vongola.

Lightly running his finger down the figure of his daughter Timoteo smiled. "I like her name."

Maria turned to him with a raised eyebrow, sapphire eyes looking to him in confusion. "Which one?"

The old man smiled glancing up to his beloved. "Both. However I was referring to our daughter, Nina. You named her after me, did you not?"

Maria turned her body towards the Mafia boss, laying most of her upper body upon her pillows. "I named her after your position. You were the Ninth Boss, thus I named her Nina. Though Nona would have been more appropriate, but that was my name and let's be honest, I was the only woman who could have done that position justice."

Timoteo gave Maria a scolding look. "My wife did the best she could, given the position she was unjustly placed in. Though it looks as if you've kept up with Vongola affairs secretly, and you are aware that my mother made me marry her. Therefore you would have named our granddaughter after my mother."

Maria snickered. "I loved your mother. Still the greatest woman I've ever known. Strong, Determined, Resourceful, and Spiteful. She would have been honored to have her name passed down."

Nono couldn't disagree with those facts. His mother would have been ecstatic to know that she was to be honored for generations to come, not that she wouldn't have been. Being a Vongola Boss herself automatically gave her admiration from many. Though he remembered when his wife announced the sex of their boys, his mothers' face had dropped in sadness to know that no child would be a female and she would never get the chance to raise one.

Timoteo looked back down at the picture and ran his finger over the toddler. "Should she have been born with brown hair, I'd say that she was a copy of me."

Maria scrunched up her face at the thought. "I have enough issues looking at her as it is." Nono chuckled at the thought. "Don't think that merely your looks went to our children. Nina had that damn Vongola personality of yours. Could talk her way out of anything, could get anything she wanted, had class and etiquette of a princess, and had that need for constant excitement cause god forbid she ever got bored. The child on the other hand…she has the Vongola heart."

The former boss watched as her face fell in sadness yet also in content. When he was younger he wouldn't have understood what a Vongola heart was, it was simply something people told him he had. Something he assumed only outside individuals could see. Though as he's watched Tsunayoshi develop his own reign over Vongola, he's understood. Personality and Heart are two very different things. His heart…yearned for the peace and prosperity of those that served him, and those that fought him.

Timoteo looked towards the balcony. "When was the last time you saw her?"

Maria sighed turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "Four months ago. It was decided that if we were to continue to live with each other, it would be easier for Lagorio to find her. So I moved to the hospital, to keep check over my health and to keep her safe." Maria looked to Timoteo with a small smile. "But she visits from time to time. Never when I'm awake, so I can truthfully say I've never seen her, but I know she comes. She'll leave a gift for me on my table for when I awake in the morning."

* * *

"Potenza is separated into 4 sectors, each following the compass directions. Each of those sectors has a Head, the Northern sector led by Bellissa, who we've already met and the caretaker for Maria. The others have not been identified, nor do we know if the missing Vongola is one of them. Our job is to protect the grandchild, and assumingly take her into Vongola custody. The Lagorio family cannot succeed in taking her or we'll most likely have a 'Right to Rule' issue in the near future. We have no current picture or where she could currently be, however she is said to look exactly like Nono." Gokudera said standing in front of both Varia and Vongola over a table holding a detailed map of the city.

Tsunayoshi lightly brushed his hand across the map and looked towards his independent assassination squad. "Now that you are up to date on the situation, you have a mission given by Vongola Nono that I have approved. The Southern sector in Potenza, as explained by Maria, is the birthplace of this civilian family. It holds a 'base' of sorts and is the one place that has all the information we need. Yet the information is not what we seek. Tomorrow, Maria will take us there and we will enter as guests. Your mission tonight is simply to watch over the compound. Look for any suspicious activity and eliminate it. However word of caution, you are not to enter the compound, the Southern sector Head I am told is not fond of those who enter unannounced."

The blonde haired Prince smiled widely, twirling a knife of sorts between his fingers. "Well that's no fun. Why not play a little game? Ushishishi~"

Gokudera glared at the Prince as Squalo started yelling. "VOI since you want to joke around, you stand guard all night!"

Belphegor frowned at the suggestion. "Tsk, the Prince doesn't play bodyguard. Send the giant idiot, it's all he does anyway." Leviathan glared at the Storm Guardian as Xanxus, who seated himself in the receptionist chair, shrugged his shoulders not in disagreement.

"VOI I'm not sending Leviathan, he's the opposite of quiet! I can't send Lussuria because he's fucking blind in the dark! You're going and take Fran with you."

Fran looked up from the map with mild surprise. "Collective Punishment is a war crime under the Geneva Convention of 1949. Thus I'll have to decline that terrible offer and spend my night in a nice warm bed with my nightmares."

"That's not an option!"

"If you want to add a war crime to your reputation Strategy Captain Squalo, then by all means. But I would make the fake Prince suffer and send the gross-bearded, nasty nose-haired, molester."

"I'm not a Molester!"

Tsunayoshi sighed and rubbed this forehead at the usual antics of Varia. Yamamoto and Hibari would have been a good fit for the mission, even Hibari and Mukuro. Minus the moments they try to kill each other, they make decent partners. Decimo turned to Xanxus to stop the fighting who looked back at him uninterested while eating a candy bar he stole after punching a hole in the vending machine window. Another thing the Japanese man will have to fix before leaving.

A cocking of a gun caused everyone to silence and turn head to the silently seething Hitman. "I'll decide."

* * *

The 'base' of sorts was a couple of apartment buildings placed together. One apartment building wide and four long, it contained a total of ten. The two at each end were undoubtedly the longest, possibly containing 40 rooms on one floor, with 20 on each side. The height however were shorter than the others only reaching to the 5th story. The other eight were six stories tall and had about 24 rooms on each floor, 12 on each side. The buildings were run down and didn't look stable enough to walk through. Deemed unlivable by the city years ago, legally no one was allowed to live in it.

However candle lights could be seen in some of the window, alerting Belphegor and Fran that civilians were still inside while Squalo was canvasing the outer regions of the Southern boarders for any mob based organizing or directed assault.

Fran stood on the ledge of a building across the street, east of the compound with Belphegor leaning over the edge to watch a bunch of drunk teenagers stumble down the street undoubtably trying to figure out how to sneak into their houses without getting caught. Having already been on the job for a few hours now, the time reached almost 2:30 in the morning with very few incidences happening, not including the Prince messing with a homeless drunkard out of boredom 15 minutes in.

"Tsk, damn hitman." Bel complained twirling a knife between his fingers, a common occurrence to deal with his boredom and lack of daily body count.

Fran yawned and looked around the area. The night life in Potenza was quiet. Rather strange but not unusual for a southern Italian city, whose time for relaxation and family begins with the sunsets. A naturally buzzing city during the day, the beautiful architect and deep history of the town would generally entice tourists to visit, but Italy held many locations of greater importance, leaving Potenza in the dark.

Though leaving Potenza for those who truly wished to see Italy in its true form may have been for the best. While development in the north was progressing well, and without doubt will venture throughout the whole city, the south was a spectacle to behold. Old and run down it may be, but the feel and intended touch of artistry remains, particularly at night. With fragile windows closed and curtains pulled, the soft glow of candle light or near-busted bulbs gave a warm feel to the chilly air, from the few homes that were still awake in the early morning.

Maria Olivieri chose her hiding place wisely, though not unexpected from an Olivieri. The city provided her shelter from Vongola as she birthed and raised an isolated bloodline and subsequently protection from those trying to steal and dishonor what she'd long worked for.

"Oi Frog, we got company~"

Fran's tired eyes shifted back to the Prince then to his line of sight. A lone figure coming from the north landed on the rooftop of the northern apartment complex, said to contain the information concerning the missing Vongola and house of the Southern Head by Maria, before jumping off into the compound itself and out of sight of the two Varia members.

"I'm surprise you saw that Fake-Prince, considering your old age I suspected your eyesight had started to go. Though it seems nothing more than a family member."

"Ushishishi~ an unidentified suspicious figure is what I saw."

"Should I call it in?"

"Nope~, why get the stupid Shark involved when the Prince can handle it." Belphegor stood up from his kneeling position over the roofs' ledge with a wide grin.

The street below remained barren as Belphegor jumped from the building and landed with a small 'click' from his boots. Fran appeared beside him as the blonde began to walk towards the compound. "The mission stated not to enter the compound."

"The mission also said to eliminate _any_ suspicious activity. And the Prince is here to save the peasants from their untimely death."

"From a family member?"

"From a suspicious figure~"

* * *

The base felt larger than it appeared as Belphegor and Fran walked into the borders and to the back edge of the first apartment building. The building was rather modern, made of red bricks and coated in minor graffiti, it didn't look to have any structural problems from the outside. The building beside it looked exactly the same, well taken care of considering the cities declaration of unlivable and unsafe.

Belphegor whistled as the pair walked between the two buildings, light only given by the street lamp a few meters back before shifting and jerking his left hand forward, sending a flash of silver in the direction. His whistling continued until a hand shot out from the corner of the building in front of them, catching the knife by the handle.

Belphegor grinned as a figure stepped out from the buildings' edge to stand in front of them, knife in hand, fingers running down the blade in inspection.

The figure was dressed in a long dark cloak, hood up and hanging over the front of their face. Their head was shifted downward to examine the knife as the only other identification of the individual were a pair of worn out sneakers.

"Peasants shouldn't touch the Princes' things without permission."

"You are not welcome here, Mafia."

The voice was without a doubt female. She was young in age, the slight high pitch gave it away, and roughness around the edges, as the words didn't come out very smoothly. Though the type of women the two Varia members were usually around prided on their smooth and seductive voices.

Though her tone held authority to it. Not too demanding, as to indicate hatred, but casually enforced to display a warning to the two assassins and her position here in the Southern Sector.

The knife was thrown back to the blonde Prince who caught it with ease. His grin continued to grace his face as he took a step forward. "The Prince identifies you as a suspicious figure and will happily eliminate you on orders of Vongola Ninth shishishi~."

Fran scratched his cheek staring at the two. "So you're gonna kill a child because you're bored?"

Belphegor ignored the Illusionist and took another step towards the female who jerked her right hand to the side allowing a dagger to fall into her hand.

"Let's see who'll win, your one dagger or my knives!" Belphegor produced a fan of knives in each hand before laughing and launching the first array of knives. The Prince watched as his knives approached the female with a grin, his aim always perfect, and would no doubt leave his victim incapacitated. However before they reached, she disappeared causing the knives to continue forward and landed on the dirt ground.

Seeing a glint of light to his left, Bel pivoted his body to the right and lifted his arm to guard his face from the sneaker clad foot that quickly made contact. The girl pushed off, flipping in the air once, and landed not too far away before propelling herself towards the Prince again.

"We have a fast one Froggy~"

"Ah there is no 'we' in this. You kill her, you take the blame Fake Prince." Fran replied as the two collided at a speed most wouldn't be able to see.

Evidently the girl was much faster than Belphegor, having caught the Prince off guard a few times so early in the fight by recovering quickly from Belphegor's offensive attacks and getting inside his personal space. However the blonde wasn't without his advantages, as the girl seemed inexperienced in such high-class combat, Belphegor's skilled greatly outweighed hers, with years of battles behind him, brutal training, and lack of morals.

"It seems my middle-aged sempai's stamina and endurance has seen better days." A knife embedded itself into the mouth of the frog hat deep enough for blood to start dripping down the Illusionists' face. "Bel-sempai, wrong target."

The girl jumped back from the blonde holding onto her right arm. Inserted deep through the cloak and into the skin was one of the oddly shaped knives, thrusted into her when she slipped in her footwork when dodging a few knives.

Belphegor laughed as he pulled his arm back, causing the knife in her to be released and eliciting a whimper of pain. "Not bad for a peasant."

The girl looked at him and frowned. Switching her dagger to her left hand she ran towards him, dodging a few knives carelessly thrown and the wires she noticed not too long ago attached. Bel decided to play on her field and clashed weapons pushing her back with brute strength, only to have her launch back at him.

Though she was slower this time, possibly because of the wound on her arm slowing her down. Belphegor stepped to the side, just missing her daggers' reach. The female landed easily before pushing off lunging towards the younger intruder.

Fran quickly jerked to the side, not expecting her to attack him also. His reaction still wasn't quick enough to miss her completely. Her dagger cut into the right sleeve of his jacket causing a large tear to appear. Her right hand reach over and grabbed onto his sleeve as she passed by to pull herself towards Fran. However the sleeve tore right off causing her to fall ungracefully to the floor.

Her back hit the ground first before rolling onto her feet and turning only to hit a wall. Jerking back she fell onto her butt, dropping her dagger, and holding both hands to her face as she yelled in pain.

"Ushishishi~ that wasn't nice Froggy."

"Reflex." The Illusionist said as the wall disappeared. Pulling the knife out of his hat, Fran tossed the knife back to the Prince who twirled it between his fingers before throwing it at his opponent. The girl caught it and quickly threw it back.

Fran hummed at all the blood on the girl's hands coming from her now broken nose before turning to Belphegor and pausing.

Bel reached up towards his cheek, where a thin line of blood started to drip from the wound and smeared the liquid onto his fingers. Pulling back he stared at it confused before recognition set in and a wide grin set itself upon his face and his laugh echoed through the night air.

Fran took a step back and reached up to his hat-covered ears pushing the communicator built in. "Strategy Captain Squalo?"

It only took a few seconds before the Varia Rain Guardian replied. "VOI what?"

"We got a problem?"

"VOI how many!" Squalo yelled assuming that it was an enemy advancement.

"Just one, Bel-sempai actually."

"What the hell is wrong with him!"

"His blood."

The airwaves remained silent as Belphegor began to laugh harder and harder as the female stood up and took a step back from the blonde haired Prince who seemed to have lost his mind.

"…I'll be there soon."

The girl picked up her dagger as the Prince ran his hands through his hair, laughing loudly and shouting about his Princely blood getting spilled.

Suddenly knives shot out from the Princes arms as he jerked them down causing both Fran and the girl to move. Fran jumped up and out of reached before landing back in his original position. The girl jumped towards the building before pushing off and coming onto the back side of the Storm Guardian. Quickly she attacked the Prince from behind, only to be stopped by said person who grabbed her arm and threw her towards the open courtyard of the compound. Rolling onto the ground she shifted quickly to her feet with her dagger in front of her and her hood still upon her head. Fran looked towards the rooftops looking for any sighting of an angry silver-haired shark.

"You spilled the Prince's blood!" Bel yelled as he threw knives in random directions, not anywhere near the female but a few which she easily dodged. Looking back at the few she dodged she turned back to glance at the Prince before realizing her massive mistake.

Upon the face of the blonde, tiara wearing man, was a smile of bloodlust and pleasure. And around her were wires interconnected by the knives she had originally thought he randomly threw. Laughing once again the Varia member lifted his arm, showing the immense amount of knives he had circulating around him. "Cutting Knives Waltz."

The girl lifted her dagger higher to protect herself when light rushing footsteps were heard and Fran saw a small, possibly 4 year old, girl come across the corner looking confused before her eyes lit up gazing upon the cloaked figure. "You're back!" She yelled running towards the female while missing the carefully arranged wires.

"Oh no." Fran said thinking of a way to intercept the Prince with his illusions without him dying and the Prince seeing though them in his heightened state.

"Bye-bye"

The knives rained down on the two females before Fran could really react. The cloaked figure pivoted towards the child, throwing herself at the child and surrounding herself around her as they fell to the ground. Bel angled his knives for the shift in position of his prey and laughed as the first few landed upon the back of the female.

Fran casted an illusion of the two girls falling to the side a foot away from their current position causing Bel to shift his knives again to accommodate the change. Keeping a watchful eye on his illusion, to make it as realistic as possible with screams of pain and blood flow, a flash of silver passed by Fran causing the air to whistle before a body slammed into the back of the Prince causing the blonde to jerk and his head to smash into the ground as a loud 'VOI' rang throughout the air.

"What the hell are you doing!"

The knives fell from the air and the wires loosened as Squalo yelled at the unconscious Prince and looked towards Fran. "Why the hell did you enter the compound? Who the hell are they?!" Squalo pointed to the lump on the ground as the little girl poked her head out and lifted herself from the older females' body with tears in her eyes.

"It hurts…"She cried as she held onto her leg which held one of Belphegor's knives deep within. Her teary eyes looked towards the cloak female and laid her head on her shoulder. "It hurts! Please wake up!"

The slamming of doors and the rushing of footsteps caused Squalo to jerk back off of the Storm Guardian and lift him up by his jacket and onto his shoulder. Turning to Fran, Squalo bent his legs getting ready to jump and leave the Southern Sector. "Move out now!" Fran quickly followed after him.

* * *

 **I got this chapter out at a decent time! Thank you so much for support. Be sure to Favorite and Follow, but especially Review as I like to hear theories on the plot of this story. Special thanks to the following.**

 **Favorited:** Girlinlovewithbooks, FunestiNoctu121, Fire'sSon3, FemTsunaxGiotto, leofrick, Leontodon, BlackRoseDraco, Sakuichii, iliketurtlesever5, laraliz16, SeleneAlice, stacyfrew1996, MonochromeJoker29, FuKu01

 **Followed:** Girlinlovewithbooks, FunestiNoctu121, Fire'sSon3, LOORELAI3, Sakuichii, iliketurtlesever5, laraliz16, lazyBeautifullife, SeleneAlice, Vickster898, minnatarek, MonochromeJoker29, chained2love, FuKu01

 **Reviewed** **:**

oliviarodriguez927: Thank you so much! Please let me know if there is anything you'd like to see!

Army-X-7: Thank you! My writing has changed so much since I've joined FF in what...2009? If you want a quick spoiler, Timoteo's mothers' name is on the wiki page.

 **With much love,**

 **Viper'sGirl~**


	5. The Southern Sector

Chapter 5: The Southern Sector

"Varia, the _elite_ independent assassination squad of Vongola, the most powerful Mafia family in the world, said to have members whose high-level assassination skills are so demonic, that they're able to complete missions impossible to be accomplish by humans, who only take missions with a minimum 90% success rate, can't do a fucking observation mission!"

In the fifth floor waiting room of the St. Gerard of Potenza Hospital, Maria and Bellissa stood in front of Varia's Storm and Mist Guardians, furious as the two sat before them separated from the rest of the family, who spread themselves along the side walls to watch the scolding.

"Do you _know_ what the two of you have done?!" Maria continued, glaring down at the Prince who pouted and kept his head facing the side wall and the Illusionist who stared back at Maria blank-faced. "I am the only thing standing between you and a few hundred angry family members who want your heads on a fucking platter!"

Tsunayoshi sighed as he slouched in his seat beside Nono, who watched the scene with a calm persona. Looking to the clock it only read 11:51am and the Vongola Don was already tired.

News of Belphegor and Fran returning to the hospital around 3am, earlier than planned, didn't reach the Boss's ear until about 7 when Gokudera busted into his hotel room screaming about an attack. Though in his haste to get ready, Tsuna didn't exactly ask his guardian to specify and had assumed the worst, thinking that Maria and Timoteo (who slept at the hospital with Maria) were murdered while Vongola, not including Mukuro or Hibari, and the rest of Varia had retired to bed after a night of strategic planning for the battle with the Lagorio family.

Reaching the hospital at 7:20, only to find out that an unconscious Prince went into the southern sector compound and attacked not one, but two civilians was not something he had been expecting. Nor could questions be asked as Fran was sleeping in part to being questioned for hours by Squalo after the event. Thus Squalo became the only source of information regarding the incident until Bellissa stormed into the hospital around 8:30 screaming about 'treacherous and deceitful Mafiosi' still clad in her black shorts and top. Then trying to calm down and talk through the situation with the Northern Sector Head for 30 minutes didn't work, causing the caramel haired woman to rush into Maria's room, where she and Timoteo were having a nice breakfast, and explain the situation with an emphasis on 'almost murdered the Southern Sector Head'.

In result, Maria got angry, threw a whole fit in her hospital room, Xanxus got a scolding and disappointed look by Timoteo, which caused the Varia Boss to be angry for getting in trouble for something he didn't do, and nothing could be done till Belphegor woke up and enlightened Varia, Vongola, Maria, and Bellissa on what went through his head when he decided to cross the border into the south, with Fran who would get the same punishment for not stopping him, which didn't happen until about 11:40.

"Let me explain to you the severity of what you have done." Maria said lowering her voice and taking a deep breath to calm herself. "You were given orders to watch and eliminate any suspicious figures that enter into the southern sector. However I specifically said not to enter into the compound, and you did, and attacked the Head of the Southern Sector and a little girl who got caught in the crossfire, simply because you turn into a fucking psychopath at the sight of your own blood!" Maria yelled, having gotten caught up in her emotions again.

"You have no proof that the Prince did it."

"No proof!" Bellissa yelled before turning on her heels and walking towards the waiting room doors. Opening it for a few seconds to stick her head and arm out the room and bring back a white trash bag, Bellissa slammed the door and walked back to Maria's side opening the bag and pulling out the missing sleeve of Fran's Varia jacket. "Is this not yours?" She asked tossing the material to the Illusionist before turning to Bel, "And are these not yours?", and turning the trash bag upside down dropping the knives and wires onto the floor.

"Oi don't drop the Princes' property on the ground like that peasant."

"You have no position here, assassin!" Bellissa yelled back. "Because of you the Southern Sector is completely unguarded."

Xanxus snorted as Squalo rolled his eyes and Lussuria chuckled before waving his hand absentmindedly to the female. "Oh dear let's be honest, if your girl is the only guard of the Southern Sector, I'm surprised the Lagorio family hasn't taken over by now. Bel and Fran play with their food, meaning they went easy on her."

Fran raised a finger. "I didn't attack her."

"How dare you! Maybe if you knew about how we function here, you'd understand why there is only one guard in the south, you overgrown peacock!" Lussuria gasped as Bellissa glared at him.

Maria ran her hands through her hair. "Enough!" Gathering everyone's attention back to her, the Olivieri dropped her hands to her side. "Enough with the yelling, it doesn't fix anything. Currently the south is unprotected, which won't be a problem once everyone gathers tonight for the event. My current concern, not including how to skin the two of you alive, is the condition of my Southern Head."

Bellissa sighed before scratching the back of her neck. "The knives didn't hit anything major, all knife related wounds are centered on her back, nothing too deep as there are only a few. Apparently the green-haired assassin is a magician, and created an image of her and the girl falling over beside her, causing the Prince to shift his aim. She thanks you," Bellissa said looking towards Fran, "but says that counters out the fact you broke her nose when you made a wall appear out of nowhere and she hit it. She's neutral about you." Fran shrugged.

"There's a wound on her arm from a knife, I presume from last night, it's deep and cut some muscle, she won't be able to move it for some time. Other than the broken nose, it's just some old wounds. I'm not sure if I'm happy that this event caused her to be hospitalized, but I've been trying to get her to go. She's suffering Madam, her body can't continue at this pace." Bellissa said gazing at Maria who sat down on the other side of Timoteo, body tired from the yelling and excessive movements. "Her old wounds won't close because she doesn't have time to heal. They reopen almost every day and she hasn't slept in weeks, not since the attack that killed Dex."

Maria leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes. Grabbing onto Timoteos' hand, she sighed and relaxed. "Has she been eating, what about personal hygiene?"

The room remained silent as Bellissa opened and closed her mouth unsure of what to say. Looking to Tsunayoshi with sad eyes, she turned back to Maria who looked back at her worried. "The Lagorio family has cut the food supply to the East and South, she advised me not to tell you to keep you from worrying, but the West has provided members to help in obtaining resources, though it's lowered our defense massively. As for hygiene, we've always known that the water supply in the south is low, and there's a schedule for those who live there on their times during the week. How she's followed that I'm not sure, but she's been bathed at the hospital."

Maria squeezed Timoteos' hand and cursed quietly to herself. Timoteo squeezed back to assure Maria before giving his full attention to the Northern Head. "Why has your Southern Head not advised my granddaughter on the current issues of her family? Unless she's been placed in a location that can't be disclosed, she should be told so plans can be created to help the people."

Maria rubbed her thumb over the back of Vongola Nonos' hand, trying to sooth not only his worries but her own. "The Southern Sector is the beginning of this family, it is where each member understands that no matter the situation, no matter the love or lives lost; they will always be welcomed back with open arms. Arms that have comforted children, families, rebellious teenagers, and forgotten souls with promises that they will be loved and protected. That compound is our home, it is the place that our granddaughter has embraced each and every member, has learned their history and names, and has vowed that fear from the world outside would never appear within her walls and should they arise, she alone would protect us all."

Bellissa took a step towards Vongola Nono with hands clasped in front of her and eyes down casted. "Your granddaughter, our boss, has vowed to protect our home because she alone fights for our right to live the way we always dreamed, and will continue to because that is the promise she made. That is why there is only one guard in the Southern Sector, because the Head of the Southern Sector is your granddaughter."

* * *

Timoteo watched from his wheelchair as Maria finished styling her brown hair in the mirror of her hospital room bathroom. Silence is all there has been since the outburst from the family after the revelation of the true identity of the Southern Head. Tsunayoshi had stood up to apologize in greatest sincerity about the previous night's events and sent his Sun Guardian, Ryohei, to heal the wounds of the missing Vongla with Bellissa who left after the commotion. Xanxus dealt with his members privately and Timoteo followed after Maria to get ready for the trip to the South.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Maria looked into the mirror to view her ex-boyfriend gazing at her with sorrow. Placing the brush down on the counter she turned but leaned back against the fake marble top. Arms crossed, she sighed, relaxing her shoulders in the tense atmosphere. "What would you have liked me to say? 'Timoteo your granddaughter is currently outside jumping buildings and fighting mobsters but don't worry she's perfectly safe'? If I had told you, she'd already be back at Vongola. You'd have sent out your assassination squad, threw her into the back of a car, and she's live her life under constant security."

"If she's Vongola, then she has to understand the gravity of what that name entails."

"She understands what the name means!" Maria exclaimed. "She knows what she's been born into. She knows the power of Vongola. She's seen over these past months the influence of greed and revenge against a family she only knows by blood."

Timoteo sighed as he combed a hand through his thin hair. "Why didn't you call sooner?"

Maria turned back to the bathroom counter and cleaned up the area before shutting off the light and heading out into the main room. Sitting on her bed, she leaned over and started slipping on her shoes. "She needed to try to defeat them on her own, Timoteo." She replied after getting one on. "You can't call in the Mama Bear every time the cub is in trouble. You have to let them try and defend their territory on their own and when they're truly in danger, then you protect your child."

Maria stood up and ran a hand through Nono's hair, to straighten out the mess he made. "Our baby is gone and our granddaughter is all I…we have left. And she's tried and tried to fight them on her terms, but she needed Mama Bear to finally fight them on theirs."

* * *

"Alright listen up newbies." Maria announced as she sat in the backseat of Xanxus's car in the line of five black vehicles driving down the streets of Potenza around early afternoon. Inserted into all of the cars was a Bluetooth that allowed two-way communication, permitting Maria to talk to both Vongola and Varia without having to repeat herself. Timoteo sat in the front seat happily observing the citizens out the window as Squalo and Leviathan had to sit on either side of Maria who held a small microphone up to her mouth.

"Here's a run-down on the Southern Sector, traditions, and things to keep in mind. The Southern Sector is the main base of operations. So you'll meet the East and Western Heads without a doubt, though East you don't have to worry about…unless you hate hugs. Gatherings at the base don't happen often and not without reason, the child has called a gathering to keep up morale and to keep count and check of all members. So while people will be celebrating, know that she'll be observing the borders constantly. We have members ranging from a few months old to about 35, some with college degrees and others who have more street smarts than they can handle. Without a doubt little girls are going to be coming up to Blondie in the car behind us screaming about 'Prince Charming'. You hurt them you die."

Belphegor's laugh could be heard over the system with a 'Gotcha' from Lussuria in the background.

"Because you are guests, she wants you to enjoy yourself. Dance and interact with the members, they're an interesting bunch. Food will be provided though be warned that children get first grabs and there's not going to be a large variety. If you've lived on the streets, you know how to get food." Xanxus snorted before taking a hard left following after the Hitman's car.

After 20 minutes into the drive, the environment had completely changed into a more underdeveloped section of the city. While the buildings were still intact and the people walked around minding and enjoying their own business, the authenticity of the area is what kept it beautiful. "You will have a designated area in which you can sit, eat, and rest. It will be right in front of the main building, which is the northern most building of the compound. Seats will be provided, though some may be pillows. We have two more turns before we reach the compound."

It didn't take long before Fran and Belphegor recognized the area. The red brick apartment buildings covered in spray paint and rust from the metal weren't hard to forget, since they were there less than 24 hours ago. The only difference were the large number of males, aged from 13 – 25, all dressed in some type of jeans and a t-shirt. They lined each side of the rode that the five black cars eventually came to a stop on. Tsunayoshi glanced around and noticed that each of them had some type of weapon, some more concealed than others, such as a baseball bat ranging to a small handgun.

Maria rolled her eyes as all the Mafiosi in the cars refused to move at the unknown situation they were put in. Holding the microphone back up to her mouth she scoffed, "will you get out of the car, they're members of the Western Sector, harmless unless you provoke them…and what are you scared of! Half of you are trained assassins and hitmen, you could floor them in minutes. Open the door I'm getting suffocated with your big body beside me!"

Slowly Vongola and Varia exited out the vehicles, besides Maria who quickly got out after hitting Leviathan multiple times in the arm. The boys surrounding the cars started to move slowly around the vehicles as everyone got out but relaxed after seeing the boss's grandmother. "Stop acting like y'all are big and strong, looking all intimidating standing on the sides of the road. Get your asses inside the compound before I throw you in there!"

Quickly all the family members rushed inside the apartment complex, some laughing and others truly afraid of Maria.

Timoteo settled down in his wheelchair with a smile on his face, scanning the area for its features and any sight of his granddaughter. Maria took the handles of his chair and used them as support for her own body as she started to roll them in. "Ah I should also warn you of a couple things before we enter." The Olivieri said, though she didn't stop in her movements into the Southern border. "Nothing to serious but it involves the child, maybe something to soothe over the altercation from last night."

Tsunayoshi stood beside Nono, with Xanxus on Nono's other side, smiling at Maria. "Maybe something like a gift should have been brought up before we entered, don't you think."

Maria shrugged, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. "She has no qualms with you Decimo. So for you to give her a gift would be a symbol of a warning. But if you're thinking about a gift, she likes fruit."

Lambo scrunched his nose at the food choice. "Fruit? Not candy or cake."

The Varia Sun Guardian giggled, fluffing his jacket from just ahead of the youngest Guardian. "Fruit is much easier to steal. Candy or cake requires her to go inside of a caged or closed area. Many fruit stands are only guarded by one individual, who can't always watch each piece of fruit."

Maria hummed. "Oh so Varia does have some smart people. Yes, she has a thing for fruit. Which goes into the most important part of why I'm bringing this up now-"

"Madam!"

Maria groaned as she got cut off for a few seconds before finishing. "She's got sticky fingers."

In front of the group was a large man, similar in height to Leviathan, and slightly heavy weighted in the middle region. With brown hair cut short to keep out of his face, his blue eyes shined happily as he quickly walked over to the group with arms opened to encompass each of them in a hug. "Oh how I have missed you! I thought I'd never get to see you. Bellissa kept trying to make me jealous about how she gets to take care of you each day. Though I still believe you would have been safer with me. Hospitals aren't a good environment for healing."

"Matteo, hospitals are meant to heal people."

"…but you were alone. And being isolated is never healthy for anyone." Arms quickly secured themselves around Maria. "May I hug you?"

"You're already hugging me."

The large Italian man laughed, letting the older woman go and backed up to stare into the eyes of Vongola Nono. A confused look came to his face before realization hit and a soft smile came to his face. "You must be Boss's grandfather, you look so much alike!"

Nono laughed shaking hands with the man who slightly bowed in respect. "I am. From what I've heard we look very similar. I hope it'll be easy to tell since everyone is giving me an image of my younger self."

Maria butted in before the younger man could respond. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Matteo, Head of the Eastern Sector. He may look friendly and huggable, but please note he is much stronger than he looks. His sector is mostly inhabited by children without families, either caused by death or they're runaways. I'll be leaving you in his care until the gathering begins in a few hours. I'm hoping you can help him finish getting everything ready, and he'll be happy to answer any questions you may have."

"Um." Chrome mumbled. "You're not staying with us."

Maria gave a sad look back to her. "I'm not allowed to see her. If I do, I can no longer say truthfully I don't know where she is. But you'll be safe. The Eastern and Western Heads are here and I'm sure Bellissa will be here soon with your Sun Guardian. If you have any concerns let Matteo know, and he'll address them." Maria turned back and walked to the side of Nono's chair bending down slightly to get to his line of sight. "Be safe, and don't be nervous about meeting her. She's probably trying to figure out a cool way to appear in order to impress you…or not. You can never tell what she's thinking." Placing a hand on Timoteo's cheek, Maria tilted her head and gazed at him lovingly. "It was good to see you again 'Teo."

Recognition appeared in Timoteo's eyes and he quickly reached for Maria's hand when she went to move it. "Maria…"

"It'll be okay." She replied fully pulling away from him before turning to Vongola Decimo. "Can I request Reborn to take me home? I have something I'd like to speak to him about."

Tsunayoshi side-glanced at Reborn who took a step forward and nodded to Maria. "Of course. Get her back safely Reborn."

Reborn smirked. "Who do you take me for, No-Good Tsuna." Holding out an elbow, Maria slipped her hand around his arm before walking away from the group clutching onto Reborn tightly.

"Oh!" Maria shouted. "I almost forgot. Another thing about her, don't expect her to have Vongola etiquette, she's quite…coarse."

* * *

"It's so good to meet all of you." Matteo beamed standing in front of a long table with many seats and pillows. Beside him stood a shorter man, aged around 18, who looked anything but happy to be there as Matteo kept him from walking away with a strong hand grasping his shoulder. "This is Servero, the Head of the Western Sector. While I handle children without homes, Servero handles young teens from 12 – 19 years old. They produce most of our warriors…fighters…guards…"

"We're soldiers." The black haired boy sneered.

"Haha okay sure. They produce most of our 'soldiers' who fight with the Boss. The men outside who greeted you belong to him. Some are older than 19, though those are the ones who've decided to stay and develop that sector. Servero, you should apologize for greeting them in such a harsh way."

"Apologize! They tried to kill the Boss last night and you just want me to let them walk in here like it's okay. This is a sacred place." His chocolate eyes held fire underneath as he looked away from the Mafiosi. "They have to earn our trust back."

Matteo looked at him blankly before giving a small smile and patting his shoulder. "Well said! We have plenty of stuff that still needs help being put together. With all of you, I'm sure we'll get everything done in no time!"

* * *

 **I really wanted to get my OC in this chapter, but I didn't want to rush anything. She will be in the next chapter! I am so excited for you all to meet her, if you have any comments or any ideas you might want in the story or theories please let me know!**

 **Follows:** AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, Lunarella2903, Angelicsailor, Aki no Joo, MuiL0VR, Krislyngera, Aurora9871, YomuHime, bloodyhell99, yunibell, Albertasteinthe21stgenius

 **Favorites:** AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, Purplebeian, MuiL0VR, Aurora9871, YomuHime, bloodyhell99, Cheyenne761, kuroneko200, MistyCloud7

 **Thank you all for everything!**

 **Viper'sGirl~**


End file.
